Kadic Crisis
by Crocodile
Summary: There is a new student at Kadic. He knows of Lyoko and is not effected by the back to the past technology. Why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
A new student

The bell rang and Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie took their seats in Miss Hurtz's class.  
Miss Hurtz: Quieten down, students. I have an important announcement.  
The class turned into silence.  
Miss Hurtz: We have a new student in Kadic and will be in this class. Here he is.  
A boy with short blonde hair and glasses walked into the class.  
Odd: He looks like you Einstine.  
Miss Hurtz: His name is Gavin and is from Scotland. He has recently moved here and is hoping to have a warm welcome.  
Gavin took a seat next to Jeremie.  
Miss Hurtz: Okay now if you all would turn your books to a clean page and copy what is on the board.  
They finished copying it down.  
Miss Hurtz: Now I will give you all a sheet of paper for today's test.  
The test finished 5 minutes before the bell.  
The bell rang.  
Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Yumi and Aelita all gathered in the park.  
Gavin approached them.  
Yumi: Who's this?  
Ulrich: Don't worry, he's new here.  
Gavin: Hi, your group here looks quite good, can I join?  
Odd: Sure you can, well guys?  
They all nodded in approval.

The day went by and at the end they all went down to the hall.  
Principal Delmas: Tommorrow, due to the high scores in the test you all will be treated to a special talk. It is a new movie coming out. The director, producer and someone special will be here. So come to the hall first thing tommorrow. You may leave.

They all left.  
Jeremie caught Gavin on his way out. He handed him a piece of paper.  
Gavin: What's this?  
Jeremie: A list of all our phone numbers, you have a mobile, right?  
Gavin: Yea, thanks.

Gavin walked off and Jeremie went upstairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
XANA

Everybody gathered in the hall the next day.  
Principal Delmas came out.

P.Delmas: Alright children, I want you to give a big warm welcome to Mr Smith and Mr Jones.  
Mr Smith: Thankyou. Hello Kadic students. Some of you may know me, others will not. I am a film Director and have been specialy assigned to a special movie. It is of a Japanese anime called, _Dragonball Z_. The movie will include new special effects. So without further ado I introduce Mr Richards.  
Mr Richards was wearing a buffed costume with Gold bracelets, Gold shoes, White trousers and a red skirt like thing. Gavin instantly recognised it as the character, _Broly._  
Mr Richards: There are new designs within the costume.  
Mr Jones held up a wooden board. Mr Richards formed a gball of light in his hand and threw it at the wood. It blasted apart and made a hole in the wood.  
Mr Richards: These are the sort of effects we have in these suits.

Backstage a fuse burnt out and a dark mist creeped up behind Mr Richards and entered the suit.  
The green dot on the bracelets and shoes showed XANA's symbol.  
Gavin turned to Jeremie and asked him what it was.  
Jeremie looked at the suit through the laptop and noticed XANA was increasing the power in the suit.  
Suddenly from the back of Mr Richards' neck a dark mist ingulfed his face and a XANA symbol appeared on his forehead. His eyes roled back and in replacement of his pupils were XANA's symbol.  
He threw a energy ball at a part of the cieling and it caved in.  
The gang were all already up, Ulrich grabbed Gavin by the arm and told him to come.  
They were outside in the park when Mr Richards appeared infront of them.  
Gavin turned into a martial arts stance.  
Gavin: Guys go!  
Ulrich: But we can't leave you!  
Gavin: Go! I'll be fine. Get to Lyoko now!  
Ulrich: How on earth do you know about...  
Gavin: I'll explain later! Just go, I'll handle Broly here.  
Ulrich: But I could help.  
Gavin: Get going!  
Gavin then got slamed into a tree.  
Ulrich: But...  
Gavin: ULRICH GET GOING NOW!  
Ulrich: Okay!  
Ulrich ran of towards the entrance in the park. Yumi was waiting for him.  
Yumi: Where's Gavin?  
Ulrich: Taking care of you know who.  
Yumi: He's WHAT?

Gavin punched the suit with no effect.  
Gavin: God, this can't be good.  
Broly's hand came towards Gavin's waist and let off and energy ball.  
Gavin was flung 20 feet into the air and dropped down to Earth unconsious.

Yumi was just about to open the hatch when Broly came down infront of her and went to hit her head in.  
Ulrich jumped into the way, put his hands up and stopped the oncoming fist.  
Yumi: Ulrich?  
Ulrich: Yumi, incase I die fighting this guy...  
Yumi: You...  
Ulrich nodded.  
Ulrich: Now get to the factory.  
Yumi lowered into the tunnel to hear Ulrich's scream as a blast hit him.  
A tear rolled down her cheek.

Ulrich landed next to Gavin.  
Ulrich: How long will he take to get here?  
Gavin: 5 minutes, maybe less.

Odd, Yumi and Aelita got into the scanners.  
Jeremie: I'm sending you to the desert region.  
Transfer Odd  
Transfer Yumi  
Transfer Aelita

Scanner Aelita  
Scanner Yumi  
Scanner Odd

VIRTUALISATION!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A Matter of life and death

Yumi, Odd and Aelita landed in the desert.  
They looked towards the ungarded tower.

Yumi: Far too easy.  
Aelita: Oh no!  
Odd: Here comes the welcoming committy.

A tarantula appproached them.

Jeremie: Listen guys your going to need to be fast, I got a call from Gavin they can't hold on much longer.  
Another tear slid down Yumi's face.  
Yumi: U...Ulrich.  
Odd: oh no prob, just how do you suggest we deal with this.  
Jeremie: Odd you hide behind a rock and Yumi will distract him, then you use your laser arrows while he is off guard.  
Odd: Clever Einstine.  
Yumi: Let's just hope it works.  
Yumi threw her fan, getting obvious attention and ran, Odd shot and missed, shot again and hit the target.  
Odd: Right let's go.

They all ran to the tower.

Gavin got up and faced the foe before him, only to be picked up and tossed against a tree with so much force that the tree fell down.  
Ulrich: Gav, you alright?  
Gavin: Fine, fine, except from all the pain.  
Broly then kicked Ulrich as he lay on the ground and sent him into a tree.  
Gavin found a rock, picked it up, ran towards Broly, jumped up and hit Broly on the head with it with all his might.  
It had no effect.  
Broly punched him away beside Ulrich.  
He threw another orb.  
Ulrich and Gavin barely dogded it and flew in the air and landed, skidding across the muddy ground.  
Gavin got up.  
Gavin: Mr Richards, please, try to remember the man you are! Don't let this thing control you! Fight it, it's your body, not XANA's.!  
Ulrich: Gavin, it won't work.  
Gavin: It has to.  
Ulrich got up, limping.

Mr Richards walked up to them.  
Mr Richards: Yes Gavin, your right.  
Gavin: I am?  
Mr Richards: No!  
He grabbed them both by the neck and tightened his grip.  
Gavin fought the hand with no success.

Jeremie: Whatch out guys, 3 blocks heading your way.  
Odd: No prob.  
Odd used 2 arrows and defeated one, then another.  
Yumi's fan sliced the other block apart.  
Aelita: We're finally at the tower.  
Jeremie: Well done guys.  
Let's hope it's not too late.

Gavin: D...damn you XANA.  
His hand relaxed and dropped to his side.  
Broly released them.  
Gavin's eyes flickered to see Ulrich falling limply to the ground. Then slight blackness.  
Mr Richards floated up into the air using the suit and powered 1 last energy ball.  
Broly: DIE!  
He threw the ball.

Aelita entered the tower and rised up onto the platform

AELITA.

The ball came at high speed toward the nearly unconsious pair.

CODE

It nearly hit but stopped.

LYOKO

Jeremie: Back to the past now.  
He pressed the key.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Untold Stories.

The presentation had finished.  
Everybody were heading home or up to their rooms.  
Gavin was half way out the door when Jeremie grabbed him by the arm.

Jeremie: Could I speak to you, alone?  
Gavin: Why, of course.  
Jeremie: Come with me then.

They headed up the stairs.

Gavin: I'm glad XANA didn't use the same trick twice.  
Jeremie stopped in the hallway after hearing this.  
Jeremie: You, your remember?  
Gavin: Yes, I know everybody else doesn't, except your gang.  
Jeremie: But I don't know how you could...how do you know about XANA?  
Ulrich came in to the corridor.  
Ulrich: Ah good, you found him, are we gonna do this thing or not?  
Jeremie: eh, yes, of course.  
Jeremie eyed Gavin in a puzzled way.  
Gavin: Lead the way.

They arrived in Jeremie's room to find Odd and Yumi sitting waiting. Aelita was on the computer screen.

Jeremie: Guys, before we start this I'd like to say that...he remembers what happened.  
Everybody looked shocked.  
Jeremie: So, why is that?  
Ulrich: And, how do you know about Lyoko?  
Gavin: Well...  
Aelita: Jeremie! XANA has activated a tower!  
Jeremie: We haven't noticed anything here...  
Gavin: Hate to burst your bubble but XANA is repeating one of his earlier attacks, only he's not harming anyone.  
Odd: What do you mean, repeating an attack.  
Ulrich: Kanklerats.  
Yumi: Gavin's right, their not hurting anyone.

Gavin opened the door to see a kanklerat scuttling down the hallway.  
He closed it.

Gavin: I know what he's planning... You need to get to the factory. They wont harm you, can't say the same for me.  
Ulrich: What do you...  
A blast came through the door.

Gavin was kneeling down looking in his bag.  
He pulled out a green hilted samurai sword with a crocodile engraved on the blade.

Gavin opened the door and jabbed the sword into the kanklerat's eye.  
Gavin: I'll clear the way, you get to the factory and then I'll try to...live.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
An Odd file

They all managed to get outside.  
All the kanklerats turned and shot at Gavin only.

Gavin: They want me only, get to lyoko! I'll catch up.  
Yumi: How?  
Gavin: Don't know yet.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie ran to the tunnel in the park, taking out a few kanklerats along the way.

The sword glinted in the sun as it came down at high speed through a kanklerat.  
A beam came at him but Gavin deflected it with the sword. The beam bounced back and got the kanklerat. 10 more came toward him and started firing. Gavin climbed a tree and got out some sharp blades that looked similar to that of the ninja's. He took out 8 kankys. He stabbed 1 but the other got him on the arm. He stabbed it with anger.

Ulrich helped Yumi onto the bridge.  
Ulrich: Aren't you coming?  
Yumi: I'll wait for Gavin. Incase he's badly hurt.  
Ulrich: Okay, be careful.  
Yumi: sure.  
Ulrich moved closer to Yumi  
Odd: Come on Ulrich! Hurry up!  
Ulrich ran with Odd towards the elavator.

Jeremie activated the supercomputer.

Transfer Odd  
Transfer Ulrich

Scanner Ulrich  
Scanner Odd

Virtualisation!

Jeremie: Huh? Another card?

Gavin was running as hard as he could but he was tiring. He had already taken 12 more hits. He had bandages of ripped clothing around parts of his body, soaked with blood.  
He found the passage and went into it.

Aelita: Something wrong Jeremie?  
Jeremie: No, except that Gavin...has a lyoko card.

Yumi was leaning against one of the bridge's pillar when Gavin's head popped out of the hole.  
Yumi: You look awful.  
Gavin: Can't say the same for you.

Gavin lay on his back getting his breath back. The patch of ground going a reddish colour.  
He sat up to see 4 Kankys coming toward him and Yumi.  
One shot at him and got him square in the chest.

Odd, Ulrich and Aelita were 100 yards away from the tower.  
Guarding the tower were, 4 Tarantulas, 2 crabs and a megatank.  
Ulrich: This looks easy..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Saving Success.

The Kanklerats advanced forward. They stopped. They all faced a little inward and started to merge a blast. They shot 1 powerful blast at Yumi. Yumi closed her eyes and held up her arms. She never felt the blast hit her, but she heard a scream of pain. She opened her eyes to see Gavin infront of her getting hit by the beam. Gavin collapsed on the ground breathing hard and in agony. Yumi picked him up, put his arm round the back of her neck and over her shoulder and ran with him. They made it to the ropes. Gavin grabbed a rope and Yumi grabbed another. Yumi swung down with ease whereas Gavin sort of slid down and hit the floor. Yumi helped him into the elavator.

Jeremie: Good, your here.  
Yumi: I'll head to Lyoko.  
Gavin: W...What...i...s...the...sit...uation...l...ike...on...Lyoko?  
Jeremie: 4 tarantulas, 2 krabes, make that 1 and 1 megatank.  
Gavin: Okay, I'm off.  
Yumi: WHAT?  
Gavin: I'll be better on Lyoko.  
Jeremie: Okay then.

The elavator closed and they went into the scanner room. Yumi helped Gavin in to a scanner while she took the other.

Transfer Yumi  
Transfer Gavin

Scanner Yumi  
Scanner Gavin.

Virtualisation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Anti Virus.

Yumi landed in the desert region to find a dark figure beside her. It was wearing a martial arts uniform with a tartan blend in it.  
They both ran to help the others. Odd got devirtualised then Ulrich.  
After Odd and Ulrich's brave attempt there was only 1 tarantula and a megatank left.  
Yumi got the tarantula while Gavin stepped in front of the megatank.  
Gavin got out a silver shield and held it up.  
The megatank fired, the beam heading fast towards the shield. The blast hit the shield and deflected back into the megatank. The megatank exploded and Aelita came out of hiding.  
Aelita entered the tower.

Yumi: Cool outfit.  
Gavin: You too.

Aelita floated up onto the platform.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO.

2 weeks had past and 5 more XANA attacks had been stopped.  
Jeremie was in his room typing rapidly while speaking to Aelita. There was a knock on the door.  
Jeremie: Who is it?  
Gavin: It's me, Gavin.  
Jeremie: Come on in.

Jeremie spun his chair around and looked at Gavin.  
Gavin walked up to him, waved to Aelita and sat down on a spare chair.  
Gavin handed Jeremie a disk.

Jeremie: What's this?  
Gavin: Something I have been working vigirously on.  
Gavin smirked. As though he was smiling at a secret joke.  
Jeremie: Well what is it?  
Gavin: Something you have wanted very badly.  
Gavin's smirk now became a smile.  
Jeremie's eyes opened with shock.  
Jeremie: A...Aelita's anti virus?  
Gavin nodded.  
Gavin's smirk now changed to a more serious look.  
Gavin: Listen Jeremie, you can take full credit for this.  
Jeremie: But why?  
Gavin: Something similar happened to me and a friend. I helped his girlfriend openly and she ignored him and wanted me.  
Jeremie eyed him.  
Gavin: I don't want the same thing to happen between you and Aelita.  
Jeremie: O...Okay.

Gavin: We'll meet in the factory, I'll call everyone.  
Jeremie nodded and Gavin left the room.

Jeremie: Okay guys, let's hope my hard work paied off.  
Jeremie inserted the disc, there was a loading screen, screets of writing and then a plus sign.  
Gavin: It worked!  
Gavin patted Jeremie on the shoulder.  
Everybody cheered.  
Jeremie materialised Aelita and they all went down to the control unit.  
Jeremie stepped forward and pushed the switch down.

An hour later they were all in the park, Odd was playing his guitar.  
Gavin: How about a wee rest and I'll take over.  
Odd: You play the guitar?  
Gavin nodded, crossed his legs and played a soft tune. He noticed Ulrich wispering to Yumi and made the tune alot louder.

Ulrich and Yumi were alone somewhere in the park.  
Ulrich: Look Yumi, I don't know how to say this...  
Yumi: Just say it.  
Ulrich: Well, I...I...I love you Yumi, Want to go out somewhere today?  
Yumi walked closer to Ulrich, Ulrich moved closer to Yumi, they both kissed each other.  
They broke apart.  
Ulrich: I guess that's a yes?  
Yumi: That's a yes.

Ulrich and Yumi walked out of the park and into town holding hands and laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Normal Life.

Gavin was in his room, in his house playing a soft tune on his guitar.  
There was a ring on the door bell.  
Gavin's mother answered it.

Jeremie: Hello, Mrs...Mrs...Mrs...eh...is Gavin home?  
G's Mum: Yes, he's upstairs, last door on the right.

Gavin heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
Gavin: Come in.  
Jeremie: Hey mate.  
Gavin: Hi, Jeremie. What brings you here?  
Jeremie: The guys are down at the cafe, you know, touch of asia. Know it?  
Gavin: I go in alot.  
Jeremie: Well we're down there celebrating the beggining of a normal life, and since it's because of you I thought you could come too.  
Gavin: Sure, I'll grab my phone.

Gavin went in another room, came out and they both headed downstairs and into town.

The group were clustered round a big table. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting beside each other, Jeremie and Aelita were sitting beside each other, Odd was stuffing his face and Gavin was sipping a cup of tea.  
Jeremie was about to make an anouncement when Sissi came in.  
Sissi: Oh look, a Belpois double.  
Gavin: I may look similar to Einstine but nobody is as ugly as you.  
Sissi turned red and left the cafe.  
Odd: You know guys, I sorta miss Lyoko.  
Ulrich: I know what you mean.  
Yumi: What do you think Gavin?  
Gavin put his cup down.  
Gavin: I think that just because XANA is destructive doesn't mean we can't go to Lyoko.  
Jeremie: What do you mean?  
Gavin: Re-program X.A.N.A  
Group: WHAT!  
Gavin: leave everything to me, Jeremie and Aelita.

Gavin's phone started ringing.  
Gavin: Hello, aye, naw, what? How? Okay, bye.

Jeremie: Who was that?  
Gavin: Nobody.  
Gavin: But I got to go.

Gavin put some coins on the table, got up and walked out.

Gavin turned on X.A.N.A and sat up at the supercomputer, rapidly typing.

The Gang were walking down the corridor of Kadic. Suddenly a mist erupted out of nowhere and a dark form stood infront of them. It pointed at Jeremie and Jeremie was thrown to the floor with a ripped jumper. Odd ran at it only to get hit twice.  
Yumi looked at it, and it looked at her. A blast came out echa finger and she lay on the floor, smoking.  
Ulrich: Yumi!  
Yumi: U...U...u...U...Ulrich...  
Ulrich: Yumi, I'm here, your alright.  
Yumi: No...  
Ulrich: Yumi, no, I can't lose you, you are everything to me.  
Yumi: And I you.  
Yumi's eyes were heavily pressing down.  
Ulrich: Yumi stay awake, just stay awake! Please!

Ulrich looked up and saw a hand pointing at him, he was flung to the floor, gasping for strength.  
It had Aelita in it's hand  
Suddenly a flash of light came and the hand dropped of.

Gavin: Jeremie, get Aelita to the factory and continue where I left off on the computer!  
Jeremie: Okay!  
Jeremie ran off.

It: You and me, how fitting.  
Gavin: You aren't going to cause any more pain X.A.N.A.  
Xana laughed.  
XANA: You are right, but the last pain I will inflict that you will know about is me killing you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Final Battle.

Gavin stared at this monster infront of him, planning a way to beat it. There was several ways of attacking but nearly all would result in death.

X.A.N.A stared at this brave kid infront of him. He grinned.

XANA: Let's cut down the warm up and get right to it.  
Gavin: As you wish. But better make your wishes count because the shall be your last.  
XANA: Yes, the last you will ever hear.  
Gavin: Let's cut the talk.

Gavin ran at XANA, sword held high. He charged as fast as he could. XANA prepared himself for the onslaught of this foe. He charged towards Gavin.  
They both charged at each other with great speed, power showing in every step, they were about to collide, Gavin raised his sword and swung it towards XANA.

Ulrich woke up in serious pain. Yumi was still unconsious. He picked Yumi up and took her into a nearby room. He came out and brought Odd in aswell. Ulrich then collapsed after closing the door.

Gavin's sword swung fast towards XANA. XANA fired some of his beams, Gavin used his sword to deflect them. He went to stab XANA, Xana grabbed the sword and flung him away along the corridor and against a wall. Xana destroyed the cieling above Gavin and it caved in ontop of him.

Xana: What's the matter? Done already? Uhahahahaha.

Gavin came rushing out of the rubble.

Gavin: Not a chance.

Gavin rushed forward but stopped. Xana fired more beams, Gavin deflected them to the cieling above Xana. Xana collapsed under the rubble. Xana burst out the rubble at high speed and grabbed Gavn's sword and broke the blade. He grabbed Gavin by the neck and firmly flung him through a wall. Gavin tried to get up. He was picked up and pinned against the wall while small beams hit him across his body. Xana threw him up against the cieling and hit him through the floor into a room below. Gavin could barely stand. He was thrown right through another wall into the gym hall. Xana knocked him across the room. Gavin saw him coming, ran half way up a wall, jumped up and kicked Xana to the ground. Xana flung him off and threw him through a window. Gavin was lying on the grass outside on the football pitch. Gavin got up and was knocked back down due to several blasts.

A girl came up to him.

Girl: Oh God are you alright Gavin?  
Gavin: Get out of here Ola.  
Ola: Why?

Xana appeared on the pitch. A beam was fired towards Ola.  
Gavin jumped in the way and fell to the ground.  
Ola looked up at this beast before her.

XANA: Time to die!

The beam travelled towards Ola at great speed. It was nearly at her when...

The beam stopped an inch from Ola's face. Xana looked angry, then his muscles bulged, his normal purple figure went blue and he exploded.

Jeremie: I done it, it worked.  
Aelita: Finally.  
Jeremie: Xana is no longer a danger, we re-programmed him!

Jeremie dialed Gavin's number.

Jeremie: Hey Gav we did it!  
Gavin: That's great, now do you mind going back in time to overwright what he has done since Odd is pretty beat up, Ulrich is beat up and Yumi could die. I myself can't move much.  
Jeremie: Sure.

Code

Xana2

Jeremie: Return to the past now!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Duets.

They were all sitting in the cafe, sipping their drinks and talking.  
Ulrich and Yumi were laughing at each others jokes, Aelita was being even more bemused at how the world worked as Jeremie told her and Sam was mewildered at Odd on how he kept on eating.

Jeremie: You know Gavin that was a brave thing to do.  
Ulrich: Yea, you've kept us out of alot of Xana trouble and now you and Jeremie have finally stopped him.  
Gavin: I do what I can, in the spur of the moment.  
Odd: And who was that girl who was with you before the return trip to the past?  
Gavin: You were awake?  
Odd nodded.  
Gavin: Well Jeremie knows who it was.  
Jeremie: I do?  
Gavin: Remember when you told me you nearly got the anti virus to work?  
Jeremie: That's her?  
Gavin nodded.  
Aelita, Odd and Ulrich looked blankly at one to the other when Yumi changed the subject.  
Yumi: Anyway guys I got to go home. Since my parents are away I can't leave the house unguarded for too long.  
Ulrich: I'll walk you home.  
Ulrich was about to put money on the table when Gavin stopped him.  
Gavin: I'll pay.  
Yumi and Ulrich left.  
Odd and Samantha were next to go.  
Gavin: Where are you going?  
Odd: I thought you would pay.  
Gavin: I can't pay for a tower of dishes bigger than the Eiffel Tower.  
Samantha sniggered.  
Odd put some money on the table and left.

Jeremie: Well, Aelita and me will go back to Kadic for a while to give Ulrich and Yumi some, Cough Time.  
Gavin: Okay.  
Jeremie and Gavin put money on the table, left through the same door and went opposite directions down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Gavin's secret.

The entire gang were in Jeremie's room chatting away.  
Gavin came in.

Gavin: Hey guys.  
Group: Hi.  
Jeremie: I was thinking. Now that Xana is no longer a problem, Aelita's here for good and we now have a normal life you could tell us how you knew about Lyoko, had a Lyoko card and weren't effected by the back in time technology.

Gavin sat down on a chair.

Gavin: As you wish.  
Gavin: I am the Grandson of Franz Hooper, the man who created Lyoko. Before I registered here I hacked the supercomputer and put my details in it using my Grandfather's knowledge. He has been observing you all for a long time and asked me to help Aelita and stop X.A.N.A. That's why I came to Kadic, to fulfill that mission. Since I have made such great friends with you I decided to stay at Kadic until the end of the year.  
Ulrich: Will we ever get to see you again?  
Gavin: Yes, you will. We will all meet again someday. But that's in the future not right now.  
Aelita: Can I meet your Grandfather?  
Gavin: Yes, you may. I think you are connected to him somehow.  
Jeremie: Think or know?  
Gavin: I know.  
Jeremie eyed him.  
Gavin: Okay. Aelita is his daughter, she was involved in a car crash and couldn't be saved. So using a dna sample of her hair he virtualised her into Lyoko to someday be brough back to life.  
Aelita: So I am related to you?  
Gavin: Yes you are probably my Aunt.  
Odd: But how would that work?  
Gavin: When Aelita was first taken to Lyoko she was as you see her now. Because of Lyoko, she hasn't changed since then.  
Odd: Could you repeat that?  
Jeremie: I see that that is highly logical, probably fact.

The bell rang and they all went to class


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

End – Beginning 

It was the end of the year and the gang were in Ulrich and Odd's room.

The final bell rang.

Gavin: Well it's been nice hanging with you all and I'm going to miss you all.

Ulrich: It's been great being with you.

Odd: Good luck.

Yumi: Thanks for everything.

Jeremie: It's been amazing having you around.

Aelita: Will we ever see you again?

Gavin: Yes you will.

Gavin walked out of the room and went down the stairs and into the schoolyard. The gang waved at him through the window. He waved back and walked away out of the school gates.

Ulrich: It's been a great 2 years.

Odd: Yea it has.

Yumi: I wonder where he will go.

Aelita: Probably back to Scotland.

Jeremie: All in all we are going to miss him.

Ulrich: We'll see him again, I'm sure.

Odd: Anybody up for a game against the Lyoko monsters?

Everybody: Yeah.

They all ran to the elevator of the factory. Jeremie got to his usual position and virtualised them all.

An army of blocks came towards them. They all charged, weapons at the ready.

I would like to thank Digitick for giving me the idea behind Gavin.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
